Kaku
|-|Base= |-|Zoan= Summary Kaku is one of the Elite members of the Cipher Pol Number Nine and second only to Lucci, and is also the youngest. Has a peculiar, "squared body" and a very long nose, similar to Usopp’s. He too can use the Rokushiki and is a master of Rankyaku, to the point that he's developed the Yontoryuu (Four-swords style) using two katanas and his legs. He also has eaten the Cow-Cow Fruit (Ushi Ushi no Mi), Model: Giraffe and can turn into a Giraffe-man, but despite his ridiculous appearance, he's still as powerful and dangerous if not more so. He's first seen as one of Galley-la Company's best shipwrights, and is the one who tells the Straw Hats that the Going Merry is beyond repair, until he's revealed to be an undercover spy for the World Government. Then he goes to Enies Lobby along with the other undercover agents, where he eats the Cow-Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe and later fights Zoro. After a long and intense fight, the three-swords swordsman wins and Kaku gracefully gives him his key, revealing it's the one that opens Nico Robin’s handcuffs. After the events of Enies Lobby, he's kicked out of CP9 and, with his ex-colleagues, he collects money to heal Lucci and swears revenge on Spandam. After the time-skip it is revealed that he has become a member of CP0. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher in Zoan Form | Unknown Name: Kaku Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 23 (Pre-Timeskip), 25 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Former CP9 Agent, CP0 Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Swordsman, Acrobatics, Afterimage Creation, Absolute mastery with Rokushiki (He has mastered all six styles of Rokushiki. Encompasses versatile combat techniques), Large Size (Type 0, in his Zoan forms variations), Transformation and Natural Weaponry (Ate the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit, which allows him to transform into a giraffe-human hybrid and a full giraffe. He tends to utilize the long neck granted by his Devil Fruit in combat), Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animal), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppou), Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Statistics Amplification (via Soru and Tekkai), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Limited Danmaku (via Rankyaku: Kiri Shigure) | Same as before, Haki (Armament and Observation) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Overwhelmed Roronoa Zoro in Water 7 with casual effort. Has a Doriki of 2200, making him over double as powerful as Blueno in terms of physical abilities), higher in Zoan Form (Vastly stronger than his human form. Stronger than Enies Lobby Zoro and could matched his Shishi Sonson before he activated Asura) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Soru (Faster than Kalifa, who reacted to lighting from a few meters away), far higher in Zoan form with Soru (Far faster than his human form) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be slower than before), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Town Class+, higher in Zoan Form | Unknown Durability: Town level+, far higher with Tekkai and Zoan Form (Shrugged off attacks from Zoro with minimal damage despite the latter being able to match Kaku’s physical might at some point. Tekkai allowed Kaku to no-sell his own Rankyaku: Kiri Shigure which could harm Zoro) | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Has been specially trained to perform as an assassin, can jump from building to building from Water 7 to its coast without breaking a sweat, and survived a Buster Call after being defeated by Zoro) Range: Extended melee range to several meters with swords (Upon his transformation into a giraffe hybrid form, his swords will grow in size proportional to himself), several meters with giraffe’s neck, up to hundreds of meters with Rankyaku (His strongest Rankyaku was able to slice through a whole entire tower) Standard Equipment: He often wields two Shirasaya Katanas. Intelligence: Very high (Has deceived Iceberg when it comes to his identity for over 5 years, and became an exceptionally skilled shipwright in that time-frame. He is an accomplished assassin), though making fun of his appearance as a giraffe can cause him to lose his nerve. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit User Weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. * Geppo (Moon Step): allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks (Lucci showed a variant of Geppo, where he combines it with Soru to create the three-dimensional movement Kamisori). * Tekkai (Iron Mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. * Shigan (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. * Rankyaku (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. ** Rankyaku: Amane Dachi (Storm leg: Circumference sever): Kaku charges up a massive 360 degree rankyaku by spinning his body numerous times while on one hand, and then releasing a Rankyaku going at all directions. He used this ability to slice a large tower cleanly in two. * Soru (Shave): allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. * Kami-e (Paper Drawing): makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Kaku is one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Kaku is confirmed to have this type of Haki, but the limits of its use are currently unknown. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Kaku is confirmed to have this type of Haki, but the limits of its use are currently unknown. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Kaku_by_bodskih-dbcd0xj.png Others Notable Victories: Jabra (One Piece) Jabra's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier